


Sunrise High & Bodies Low

by bad1ands



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aspects of:, Bed Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Liam, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Feminization, Foreskin Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Top Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad1ands/pseuds/bad1ands
Summary: It’s all Zayn can do to pull Liam into his lap at first light or climb over him in the dead of night and fuck the long day out of him until the boy’s mumblings are only incessant pleas for more and sleep.(Or, just lazy, domestic sex.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Oh Wonder's _Lose It_

Zayn is roused from a deep sleep by a persistent prodding of his left flank that is just relevant enough to keep him from falling back into oblivion. He’s not sure of the time or even place, really, floating right below consciousness, and he can hardly manage to flutter his eyes blearily, much less swat at the nuisance.

And he wonders why he’s dreaming of such an odd sound. He can’t place it, but it’s beguiling in a familiar way. Rhythmic and almost lulling, something about its cadence is drawing him toward it, creating it louder as it begs Zayn to recognize.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Zayn works up the energy to heighten his senses enough to remember that he has to stir around if there’s any chance of retaining sanity. That’s what Liam swears, at least, that he’ll only get up if – _Liam_!

Clarity hits Zayn like a bucket of ice water, startles him to push against the mattress beneath, twist his neck to the left. Zayn realizes the pressure to his side must have been Liam before he rolled away, restless even while unconscious. Sure enough, the boy is sprawled at the edge of the bed a meter away, whining in his sleep like a puppy dreaming of a bone.

And Dreamland must have cloaked Zayn heavier than he originally thought if he’s coming up with such strange analogies. So he shuts his eyes again, draws a solid breath in and then out, counts _one, two, three_ before rubbing his eyes back open and settling in to monitor Liam’s language in case it becomes too desperate. 

It’s idly enjoyable, really, funny that Liam’s always moving. A bit heartbreaking, too, because Zayn knows that Liam loathes his hyperactivity. They need to set a date for him to be observed, hopefully be prescribed medication for the fidgeting and lost thought trains. Life is quite busy, though – as it has been for six years now – and Liam’s done well enough thus far by working out excess energy, inhaling nicotine to counteract jitters.

Equally fond and worried by the distress Liam sometimes feels, it’s all Zayn can do to pull Liam into his lap at first light or climb over him in the dead of night and fuck the long day out of him until the boy’s mumblings are only incessant pleas for _more_ and _sleep_.

Zayn’s hips twitch into the worn sheets, and he curses, slithers a hand to the base of his cock to calm it before it awakens. Maybe he should distract himself. Liam isn’t quite there yet, after all.

Whenever they get true days off – days when they don’t have to be seen out in public and photos aren’t timed to release in their absence – they sleep together and then in bed, an endless cycle of wearing out and winding down. They’ve kept up that ritual for forty-eight hours, but looking at Liam now, Zayn is struck with a pang of possession that he usually has to tamper down.

Or, well, _used_ to have to ignore. They haven’t had any planned dual public appearances in close to two years, and Zayn doesn’t know if that’s been a gift or a curse. On the one hand, he hates that anyone would believe they’re not on speaking terms, that Liam isn’t one of the most important people in his life. On the other, it was always infuriating – if not enervating – to consciously stand too far away from Liam, to be derided by his own team if a smile for the other boy was too bright.

While both of their go-tos have been to hole up in shared living space and tune out the rest of the world, soak in the comfort of having each other near, Zayn thinks that today he might need to be normal. Get outside air and venture into the public. At risk of acting selfishly, Zayn’s bones beg for this so badly that he thinks he’d be willing to swindle Liam into an afternoon out. Not that it would take much to convince the boy: Liam has a knack for reading Zayn’s feelings, craves to perform accordingly.

And it’s too early for Zayn to be ashamed that thinking of Liam _performing_ has his dick pulsing, hips begging to grind off against the mattress. He’s been conditioned to give Liam his heart’s desire, is what it is, and the boy’s spread thighs and pouting lips look a hell of a lot like his customary position whenever he wants to be treated.

Since he’s just playing the waiting game at this point, Zayn decides to ease into their romp sooner rather than later by rising to his knees, crawling himself over and between Liam’s legs. In the process, he tries not to disturb Liam too much as to where he’d awake prematurely, settles their thin sheet over his own calves so he can retain heat despite the ceiling fan at his back. Liam’s feet are left uncovered since he’s warm-blooded and will be hot enough as is with Zayn’s body caging him against the bed.

Actualizing his stream of consciousness, Zayn feels almost frozen in time suddenly. His heart trips possibly, and it sinks to his stomach subsequently. There’s a quick breath, and Zayn wants nothing more than to fall into the boy beneath him, simultaneously hide in and from the soul he so deeply feels for.

Because it’s _terrifying_ to feel so much. To have your heart give itself up without your mind’s forethought. To realize you’d live and lay down your life for another. And, sometimes, it’s just as riveting to find yourself purposely folding the duvet back because your better half retains quite a bit of body heat.

Zayn is brought back to the present as Liam stirs beneath him, straightens his right leg and pulls his left wider as he shifts to his side. He’s likely close to waking, then, but now Zayn is urged to curl up to the other’s chest. A part of him wants to be backed up against the mattress and feel small under the man he’s wrapped around the finger of.

But Zayn knows that that specific headspace serves only to make them both terribly vulnerable, which isn’t unwanted, exactly – except for the fact that Zayn has already made tentative plans for the rest of the day. Besides, he knows that in the end he’ll find the most joy in being what Liam needs, and taking charge will stabilize Zayn’s psyche as well.

Carefully, Zayn fixes his forearm at Liam’s shoulder, makes sure that their cocks aren’t touching lest plans end sooner than would be preferable. His thumb idly grazes Liam’s temple, and he almost wants to groan at how beautiful his love looks whilst sleep-rumpled. Scruffy beard, pouting, dried lips that will soon be slicked cherry red. 

Images of Liam enjoying a lolly are conjured from Zayn’s own personal heaven – or hell, depending on the circumstance – and dropping his head to nose at the boy’s jaw is all Zayn can do. But the springy curls tickling his nose don’t even compare to those lower. Thicker, softer and firmer all at once, and as Zayn purposely drags his toe down a fuzzy calf, he has to wonder if it’s normal to be as attracted to body hair as he’s become.

Also – grogginess. These days, there is nothing Zayn finds more endearing than a hardly lucid Liam with sleep-heavy eyes and a rasp in his throat, hair skewed disastrously. Again, it’s probably got to do with the domestic stint Zayn’s been on. At this rate, he’ll make sure to have tiny toes tapping across the floors in no time.

Zayn shakes his head out, halts those thoughts and haphazardly stores them away for later. It’s not realistic where they’re at in life, and they’re so _young_. Or that’s what he convinces himself, at least, even though he feels aged more than the average twenty-three-year-old due to the cards he’s been dealt. Not that he would exchange his life for any other. Most of the time.

 _Too many thoughts_.

Slinking down further is easier than _thinking_ , so Zayn shoves his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, relishes the darkness and the heat of another’s pulse as Liam squirms a bit, curls into Zayn. It’s not a sure sign that Liam’s any closer to waking: they’ve become so attuned to one another that coordinated movement is unconscious.

After a moment or two of collecting himself, Zayn lingers a kiss over Liam’s birthmark, drags his cheek in between pecs. He’s not sure how their nipple play was first introduced, but he knows that Liam loves showing off, teasing, and he himself will worship Liam’s nipples any day of the week. It’s only natural, then, that Zayn takes the time to blow lightly over a flattened teat, watch Liam’s expression as it pulls taut. Zayn is lazy with it, draws it out, switches to the right side before finally departing downward with two chaste kisses farewell.

Just as Zayn indulges in nuzzling at the boy’s happy trail, Liam shifts underneath him, lifts a knee as if to roll over and flops his hands by Zayn’s head. Stuck between wanting to drag out his exploration and craving to have a cognizant partner immediately, Zayn freezes for a moment, not wanting to move a pawn either way. He quickly decides to throw it up in the air, close his eyes and just _be_.

Mouthing at the pale skin of Liam’s flank, nosing around an adorable belly-button, ‘just being’ lasts all of twenty seconds before racy thoughts invade Zayn’s once more. Not that they’re unwanted, necessarily, just –

Ever since they discussed somnophilia, Zayn hasn’t known when to actually _initiate_ it. It’s been a given for their whole relationship that neither would mind being woken up with wandering hands or nudging hips, but since Liam mumbled out being interested in having a solid dick up his arse before his eyes even open, Zayn has been nervous whether he’d take it too far at the wrong time.

He supposes what’s occurring now could be considered – well, he doesn’t like the word – but this has always been normal between them as well. Enjoyable, comforting. So maybe Zayn should not think about it so much. Liam trusts him, after all, and that counts for something. In fact, if Liam doesn’t wake up soon, it would be a good time to edge into the play. A blowjob, tops.

Despite tentatively forming a game plan, Zayn can’t help the thrill that shoots up his spine as Liam’s fingers begin twisting into his hair. He gradually looks up, plants his chin just below Liam’s navel and grips his hands below Liam’s ribs, circles his finger pads slowly.

Early signs of a smile are tugging at Liam’s lips, and he scratches at Zayn’s scalp lightly as he takes one last nuzzle at the pillow below, huffs out, “Zee,” which is the final ingredient to a pleased grin.

“Morning, Li,” rumbles Zayn. Something about the mood makes him want to giggle, a tingly pressure building in his chest. Instead he dips down to lave at Liam’s belly-button.

As anticipated, the boy finally opens is eyes, wriggles as a huff of a laugh pushes past plush lips. It’s played as if he’s trying to get away, but Liam actually ends up sinking closer to Zayn, which Zayn assumes was the goal in the first place. Nothing is said aloud, but crinkling eyes and heating cheeks communicate enough.

Zayn feels as if he’s being pulled by a physical string to touch their foreheads together – nose to nose, chest to chest. Liam tilts his head accordingly, tickled smile settling into fond as his eyes flutter shut, hands running down Zayn’s spine.

The older lets his lids rest as well, presses his mouth along Liam’s jaw. His left hand reaches up to curl into Liam’s hair, right thumbing at his bicep. And his kisses grown firmer and more drawn out the closer they get to Liam’s lips, the more Liam twists into the advance. 

_Finally_ , Liam slots his lips with Zayn’s, holds it for as long as Zayn needs, allows Zayn to lead. Which he does graciously. Takes a moment to share mingled breaths, simply coexist before he dips in for a softer, suckling kiss.

Liam’s hands stop roaming in order to press at the small of Zayn’s back, which conveniently gives them both something to grind into, ease off the edge with as tongues grow more curious and teeth more daring, dragging bites to reddened lips.

It’s funny that Zayn has never found morning breath and eye boogers more appealing. Funny what unconditional love does to a person. And he doesn’t doubt that his emotions are written all over his face as he smooths back Liam’s fringe, stutters strangled noises against the boy’s mouth.

Though he obviously finds the enthusiasm amusing, Liam must pick up on Zayn’s calm vibe, vulnerable mood because his tone is hushed even as his lips are quirked. “Morning.”

Zayn almost whines at having to pull back from his love, but it’s fair compensation to be able to see such a beautiful face. “How you feeling, sweet boy?”

Seemingly impossibly, Liam’s cheeks bunch up further as he burrows further under Zayn’s weight. “Wonderful: my husband is spoiling me.”

Shaking his head, Zayn slides their noses together. “I’ll never be able to give you all that you deserve.”

It has been well-established that Zayn will do whatever it takes to maintain that he’s luckier to have Liam than vice versa, so the younger merely shakes his head in silent refutation, forges a new route by conspicuously spreading his legs wide. “Let me try to give back?” is almost shy, but Liam is firm enough in his desires not to achieve such.

The response has Zayn close to an amused huff. Just sweet enough to remain intimate and just forward enough to keep the ball rolling. Liam has always been good with words, and Zayn has never been short in praising him, so he smears one more kiss to sinful lips and a softer one to Liam’s forehead before he begins his descent back down.

Zayn maintains eye contact with Liam as he draws to his knees between warm legs and trails fingers down a defined torso. He likes to appreciate the aesthetic of the boy’s body hair, the ombre of smooth hipbones giving way to sparse thighs and dense calves only to be cut off abruptly at the ankle as if socks have set a territory all their own. Maybe that’s why Zayn finds Liam’s long Nike socks so attractive, thigh-highs even more so because they disrupt flow as if to test Zayn’s resolve.

On a different note, as Zayn thumbs at Liam’s v-line, he can’t help reminiscing about when the feature wasn’t so distinct, when the boy was softer all around. Zayn absolutely adored finding creases between groin and thigh to settle his cock into, more waist to grab onto and plumper breast to suck at. It surely did a lot to bring out _that_ aspect of their play. 

But the Liam below him is just as gorgeous, just as tempting. Besides, the boy is happier with himself now that he’s toned up a bit, and Zayn will never fault him for wanting to be happier.

He’s looking more and more like a stereotypical daddy dom – especially with the fuller beard, and Zayn _tsks_ because he doesn’t want Liam getting too many ideas.

Accordingly, Zayn reaches up to circle a thumb around Liam’s small areola, graze lightly over his nipple so it perks up more.

And Zayn doesn’t know who loves what more – himself playing with Liam’s nipples or Liam having them played with? Maybe there is no correct answer as they’re both equally affected in their own respects. Zayn sometimes falls into a single-minded daze of licking, sucking, biting, scratching. Liam falls into a parallel mindset when he begs, whimpers, shouts, pleads. It’s a winning pair.

As of now, though, Zayn just find his bottom lips between his teeth, and goose bumps break out across Liam’s body. Zayn only drags his fingers away because he wants to draw their pleasures out, keep their coupling as pure as possible. But he knows his eyes communicate that there’s more to come later – sex that will ignite their souls in a completely different way as some of their dirtier desires reveal themselves.

Or maybe his body’s in the mood to push it further without his brain’s explicit consent, because his left hand is trailing a knuckle over Liam’s plumped cock, stopping just at the tip. He does take pause, though, eyes Liam meaningfully and waits for the boy to nudge nearer before he uses his forefinger to tap at the head of Liam’s cock, beg precum out. 

Liam lets out a hissed whimper and spreads his legs impossibly wider as his prick stiffens even more, head revealing more of itself.

It’s not that Zayn doesn’t like his own dick, but, well, he’s kind of obsessed with Liam’s foreskin. The feature is always so pleasing to play with, tug on, peel back. It’s beautiful to see such a stark contrast between beige skin and rosy glans. And Liam always sounds so _wet_ whether being jerked off or sucked down. The extra skin, Zayn thinks, adds a muskier taste to Liam’s seed, and Zayn is beyond good with that.

Though Zayn would like to get off with foreskin over his dick – not including docking, which, _fuck_ yes, but it’s not the same thing – he also appreciates that his lack of and Liam’s given enhances the feminization aspect of their sex.

There’s truly nothing like going down on Liam’s cock, luring his most sensitive bit from under its protective hood, having it gush against his tongue. Nothing like being able to call it a _clit_ and rub at it all night, suck on perky little tits at the same time and have Liam respond so well to being called _babygirl_.

Again, Zayn’s getting ahead of himself, so he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, inhales deeply for five seconds. If they go down that road then they won’t get out of bed all day, and their climaxes will be too quick, and they’ll feel too raw to speak afterward.

Connecting back with Liam, though, warm brown eyes are almost pleading for some attention. So Zayn gentles a grip around Liam’s girthy length to appease a bit of tension, lowers himself with his right hand to suck at Liam’s bottom lip. “You’re so gorgeous, baby,” he confesses, knows he’s extremely transparent like this, “I have plans for this afternoon, but sometime soon we’ll play, hm? We can set up a whole night for you to be my girl, something that isn’t so rushed.”

Liam almost whines, pushes a cheek flat to Zayn’s and curls his calves over the older’s.

Zayn knows that Liam wants it, and he does too – _fuck_ he does – but he also knows what would be better for them both right now. Having already spent so many intense hours in the sack, Zayn knows he can’t push them too far over the edge. Still, it takes a lot out of him to say no to such a susceptible Liam, so he lays a delicate kiss right below the boy’s ear as some form of recompense.

Luckily, Liam’s smile is wicked more than remorseful. “Just you wait. I’m already planning.”

“Yeah?” Zayn teases back with a lop-sided smirk, jerks the boy’s rock hard dick. “Been on any new shopping sprees?”

In a flash, Liam’s cheek has dissipated, and it’s aweing how quickly the boy can be influenced by Zayn’s words. “Maybe,” he preens bashfully, humps his hips into Zayn’s fist.

Heart-breakingly fond, Zayn slows his stroke, takes the time to consider the weight in his hand, pulsing veins and soothing heat. “We should pick something out together sometime.” It’s a bit of a long shot considering Liam’s been so private with such preparation thus far, but.

A fresh pink seems to splotch Liam’s countenance as one arm goes across his body, hand on opposite shoulder as the other one wraps fingers around Zayn’s wrist that’s found residence on his hip. “Okay.”

Truth be told, Zayn was bracing for evasion, but he’s more than pleasantly surprised, which is written in his grin. “Alright, sweetheart.” In order to upkeep the easy atmosphere, Zayn lifts their joined hands to kiss at Liam’s knuckles.

And then he wastes no time in actually putting his mouth on Liam’s dick, receives hums of delight and fluttering lids as he begins mouthing at the base, nosing fuzzy balls. Another testament to how all-consuming deep, romantic connections are is the fact that Zayn craves to bury his nose between Liam’s legs, soak in the humidity and slightly musky aroma. He wouldn’t be caught dead like this with anyone else, but there’s nothing about Liam he won’t work to grow accustomed to.

Liam, for his part, has become increasingly fond of Zayn’s invasive nose, and he merely shifts his leg so the older has better access. There’s a giggle as well, but mostly he keeps a firm grip in dark locks.

Because Zayn knows how intense it is for Liam to have stimulation on his glans, he doesn’t play with it just yet. To edge Liam into the feeling, Zayn laves his tongue over the boy’s taint, knows that if enough pressure is applied it will light a very low-sizzling desire in Liam. It’s extremely warm, the sound of his mouth on skin is incredibly dirty, and Zayn’s tongue is already feeling an ache from the force it’s exerting, but he _lives_ for this.

If Liam has an idea that Zayn’s going to tease his cockhead then the boy doesn’t hint at such. Then again, maybe he’s too busy trying to subtly roll his hips up to perceive anything else.

It’s a bit endearing, really, the way Liam loses himself in their sex. Offers himself so wholly. Or maybe he’s just rather selfish, wants to be licked out just that badly.

Either way, Zayn _does_ want to taste Liam’s hole, but he’s not there yet. So he continues mouthing at taint, switches to sucking at it so his muscles can have a bit of a break. Plus, neither of them ever mind hickeys on their most intimate areas, which is proven as Liam makes his wriggling more obvious, low noises not quite words.

On Zayn’s next upstroke he slows at the tip, pushes the foreskin up and over glans as far as possible before slowly peeling it back down. So fucking _slick_ already, and Zayn nips just below Liam’s balls as he begins focusing solely on the head, moving superfluous skin up and down with his thumb and forefinger in order to get as much precum as it can hold.

Liam’s starting to actually squirm, and the noises are falling as mewls off his lips. But he’s not pulling away. In fact, he’s holding Zayn’s head in place with significant pressure.

Still wanting to ease the boy into what will be such sharp intensity, Zayn stretches one side of the foreskin over the tip, pulls it taut and flat before tracing a fingertip around the area, over, tapping just at the slit where precum is surely gushing.

Feet dangle off the end of the bed as Zayn settles fully on his stomach, but that’s okay. He loves being able to see Liam from this angle, the vulnerable quiver of his jaw. Plus, Zayn needed friction on his dick before it exploded. The position does put a bit of strain on his jaw, but he can deal for now.

Grinding lightly against the mattress, Zayn lays his head on Liam’s thigh, sacrifices an upright angle for a touch of comfort. But maybe this angle is better, anyway, because now he can tongue at Liam’s swollen balls. His right hand reaches under Liam’s leg to bend the knee, trails up Liam’s chest to tease over a nipple.

A pitched gasp emanates from Liam’s sweet mouth, and one hand moves from Zayn’s hair to circle delicately around the wrist at his chest. Liam doesn’t shy away from the touch, though, and Zayn feels his heart crumble in his chest. He doesn’t know how it’s possible to fall in love with this boy over and over every day.

“I love you so much, Liam,” voices Zayn as his drags chaste kisses over Liam’s angry balls in an attempt to soothe.

“Mm,” the boy rumbles back, obviously in another headspace even as his lips curl at the attention, lashes fluttering slightly as if in sleep. “Love you, Zayn.”

A puffed up chest Zayn can’t help. It’s just so rewarding to know he’s treating his love right. And it makes him want to keep providing, so he scoots up higher to rest his cheek on Liam’s hip, lets his right hand massage circles into Liam’s flank as his left thumb finally grazes the underside of an exposed cockhead.

Liam freezes up at first as if in shock, soon enough relaxes into a whimper and tugs on Zayn’s hair in permission. Further, his erect prick gives another twitch as if jumping for attention.

 _God_ , Zayn is completely and utterly wrapped around this boy’s finger, and he has to take Liam’s balls back into his mouth, suckle at them and nose up and down the underside of Liam’s dick. His hand gives a solid, slow tug as well before resting again at the tip and trying its luck with thumbing over a blushing head, slippery precum.

“ _Please_ ,” is a saccharine curl off of Liam’s tongue. A sweet moue is curving Liam’s plump lips, and dark eyes glint in pleading.

“What is it, love?” Zayn indulges the boy, draws off of his prick and rests upright on his knees.

Instead of words, Liam whines and makes grabby hands for Zayn’s hair, settles for whatever he can reach, which is the fist on his hip. “Zayn.”

It’s a rare occurrence in their more vanilla sex that Liam loses his words – or, more accurately, chooses to close off the deep-thinking parts of his brain – so Zayn softens his voice, twists his fingers with Liam’s because maybe they both need an anchor. “Yeah? I’ll make you feel good, baby. Just relax.”

Liam’s lip pushes out further, uninhibited hand reaching out for Zayn still.

To sate the boy’s frazzled psyche, Zayn lowers himself down, creates them chest to chest as he brackets his elbows to cage Liam in. Zayn curls fingers into Liam’s messy hair and props their joined hands bellow Liam’s chin so that he can nudge at a fuzzy jaw, set a firm kiss on the boy’s cheek.

After layering a few more kisses to the same spot, Zayn pulls back an inch. He figures Liam needs a firm hand right now. “I’m going to taste your dick, then your hole, and finger you open so I can fuck you. Does that sound good, love?”

“Mm,” Liam hums, his standard response. He looks halfway to sleep again, calm and pliable as he presses against Zayn’s lips, against Zayn’s hips.

Contented by their closeness, Zayn can’t help chuckling out, “My sweet boy is so good for attention.” He doesn’t expect a denial, receives a shy tuck of the chin in response. And Zayn wouldn’t mind laying like this for the duration of their coupling, lazily rubbing off against each other and peppering compliments into Liam’s neck. But he’s already promised a homerun, so.

Easing back off of Liam is met with little resistance, a low whine. Zayn doesn’t falter, though, ducks down to delicately curl his tongue around an engorged head, suckle at it as he works the foreskin over what isn’t covered. The taste of Liam’s slick is mouthwatering, truly. Less salty and pungent then what’s to come, but delicious nonetheless. And Zayn wants all of it, craves it, circles his tongue around and around underneath the pinched foreskin in effort to obtain more.

Liam’s hips hump up in response. Whether he wants more friction or can’t handle so much is a fifty-fifty guess, but Zayn has it on good authority that the tantalizing knife-edge between pleasure and pain is exactly what Liam begs for.

One last suck is given to the tip as Zayn laps up all the precum offered, and then he straightens his spine to nudge strong knees further apart. 

Such a beautiful sight is Liam’s hole. Pink and puckered with just the barest dusting of hair around it. Zayn really wouldn't mind a denser swath, either, imagines he'd bust in a minute flat just thinking about getting his seed caught in it. Maybe that's why they both have a thing for nutting on each other’s dicks, beard, anywhere with hair. Something almost primal about it.

But, again, Liam’s smooth sex adds positively to the ‘babygirl’ moniker. And Zayn’s not about to comment negatively on the boy’s body, especially considering Liam’s been a bit touchy about how long it’s taken to grow a full beard. Especially considering Zayn loves him no matter what.

“Look at that,” Zayn mumbles as he thumbs just under Liam’s taint, parts his cheeks. “So hot, babe.”

At the praise Liam lifts his legs and pulls his knees up, readjusts for optimum comfort when he's getting finger-fucked to high heavens. He’s a smart boy that’s had the drill down pat since their first session.

They were both awkward with it five years ago. Timid and unsure. He thinks they both wanted it terribly but were too new, too nervous to communicate fully their desires. Liam used to tense if Zayn’s head came within six inches of his arse, so It's like day and night being able to watch Liam bend over so quickly now, mention casually in conversation how badly he'd like to have Zayn’s tongue inside him.

Zayn has to get his hands on the pale, tender skin of Liam’s inner thighs, bum. Being able to mark up unclaimed territory is primal as well, and he's not trying to rise above it. What’s even better than that, though, is seeing day-old bruises he’s already left. A love bite in the crease between groin and cheek, scratches on the back of thighs.

He has the urge to sink his teeth into Liam’s arse cheek, but he doesn't think the boy would take too kindly. Zayn will have to make it a point to bring up painplay. Nothing too dark, just actual spankings and, well, biting.

On similar note, though there’s something to be said about dirtying skin right after a shower, Zayn is always up for sweaty sex. Especially when the sweat is due to prior rounds. Straight from washing up Liam’s arse tastes vaguely of soap, and it’s not as enjoyable to suck dick when there’s an aftertaste of Colgate in his mouth. So Zayn believes his preference of cum-tacky bits to be justified.

Which is why he doesn’t take embarrassment in the god-awful groan torn from his throat when he thumbs over Liam’s pucker and receives an oozing of cum. He doesn’t even think before he shoves his whole thumb in, eyes squeezing shut at the _heat_.

Fortunately, Liam is stretched well enough from not eight hours ago to take the intrusion, loves being petted at as to where he doesn’t even flinch. In fact, he seems to relax more once there’s something inside of him, sighs out contentedly with a forming grin.

“That good for you, baby? You like being filled?” rolls hotly off of Zayn’s tongue as he grabs his dick with his unoccupied hand and ruts against Liam’s arse, nudges at his thumb and the boy’s hole. He doesn’t want this to turn into a sleaze fest, but sometimes he can’t help himself, and Liam loves dirty talk anyway.

With the younger’s usual hum in reply, Zayn knee-walks backward until it’s comfortable for him to get on-level with Liam’s arse. This close up, Zayn can actually _smell_ sex, and his tongue darts out to try for a taste, swipes at the cum around his buried thumb. It’s better than anticipated, really – warm and not too thick – because Liam’s arse knows exactly what it’s doing. And Zayn’s never much liked the taste of his own cum, but when it’s served straight from Liam’s hole, well.

Zayn expected Liam might instinctively tense up at his tongue’s wetness, but the boy rather lifts into it. Maybe his tongue feels similar to the cum that’s beginning to slide down his cheeks. Or maybe Liam’s just in love with attention.

Either way, Zayn is here to serve the other, so he withdraws his thumb slightly to get a bit more taste, pushes back in and then out to settle Liam before he can even begin whining. And even though he didn’t plan on going all out when eating Liam, he can’t pass up the opportunity when he’s craving more and Liam’s content with it.

Once Zayn drags his thumb out Liam has all of two seconds to huff as if he’s about to put up a fit before Zayn’s enclosing the blushing hole with his mouth, tongue covering it entirely before licking at the rim. Zayn’s eyes flutter shut and he groans against Liam’s arse as if he’s indulging in the sweetest fruit, which, well.

For a moment Liam freezes, obviously not expecting the rimjob, but then he wriggles up into the interest and removes one hand from the underside of his knee to hold Zayn’s head in place. Unfortunately, the unhindered leg falls over Zayn’s back, which makes for a bad angle.

Zayn takes charge before Liam can make a peep of frustration by putting his own hands under Liam’s thighs and pushing them back until his arse is high in the air and his knees are close to his ears. Liam doesn’t prefer to be in this position too long, so it’s preferable when they’re going for a quick, hard fuck. In this case, it won’t take long for Zayn to prep the boy beneath him.

“I’m gunna finger you now, and then we can lay back down while I fuck you, alright?” Zayn keeps his eyes on Liam’s features, kisses his arse cheeks to settle him.

Liam’s eyes are wide open as he adjusts to the new stretch in his muscles, and he does good to focus on Zayn. “Please.”

“Mm, I love your words,” Zayn compliments, smothers tiny kisses all over Liam’s hole before dipping back in and actually trying to get a feel for how loose the boy is. “Love your tight little arse too, babe.”

A bright grin appears over Liam’s lips. His eyes are closed once more, and his head is tilted as if running away from Zayn’s approval, but Zayn knows he gets off on this.

Which is Zayn’s excuse for taking even more time on the pucker, tracing the rim and licking in as far as possible while his lips massage gently a wanting kiss. Still tasting dredges of cum, Zayn is salivating at the mouth, and it’s so _wet_ that he knows they won’t need to fumble around the mattress for lube.

“Wanna help?” Zayn offers two fingers to Liam, nudges at a bitten lip.

Liam sucks them in greedily, slobbers them up appropriately with a fresh gleam in his eye saying that he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing for Zayn’s libido. To top it off, he kisses Zayn’s fingerpads when they’re on their way out.

“Good lad,” Zayn rasps out, rubs his prick along Liam’s back with a smirk on his face. But he doesn’t tease more than that. They’ve both been half-hard since awoken, and he’s not sure how much longer they’ll last.

Slipping his first two fingers into Liam is met with little resistance, and Zayn moans lowly at the feeling. His dick’s been out in the cool air too long. So it’s with little finesse that he fucks Liam open, fingers him lightly apart, adds a third finger just for good measure. It helps quite a bit that they’ve got the good lube that lasts for a while.

The whole process takes less than two minutes, but it feels like much longer to poor Zayn, who has had to go a whole night’s sleep without his fix of Liam’s sweet little hole. He voices about as much: “I’ve got to get inside you, Li.”

As soon as Zayn let’s Liam’s legs fall back to the mattress, the boy is reaching for Zayn’s neck. It’s all too easy for Zayn to settle into the v of Liam’s thighs, prop on an elbow for the other hand to caress Liam’s side. Hungry little breaths manage to tumble past Liam’s tongue as they makeout, and Zayn puts in a conscious effort to slow their mouths so that Liam doesn’t work himself into a frenzy.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Zayn queries into Liam’s firm jaw.

Lean legs wrap around his waist in response, a small nod as his love’s lips and teeth work at his ear.

“Easy does it,” Zayn mumbles just before placing a kiss in the hollow of Liam’s throat.

It takes a moment to wet his dick with saliva, maneuver into the perfect position with his cock at Liam’s opening, and right after he finds it he just _has_ to get under the sheets because he’s done with the Arctic, thanks, but once his tip is kissing Liam’s hole and his back is warm, Zayn is in heaven.

He rubs their noses together, continues trailing over Liam’s thigh and flank, licks into a thorough kiss before he _finally_ delves into Liam’s heat.

Zayn groans while Liam breathes a relieved sigh, and just like that they’re in sync, grinding away because Zayn is loath to pull away now that they’re completely touching. He just _really_ doesn’t want to part from the sopping wet, snug heat that Liam offers.

So he doesn’t, and Liam doesn’t ask otherwise. Not that Liam has said much of anything this morning, but when he isn’t pleased he makes it known. And he must be happy, because he’s sucking at the hinge of Zayn’s jaw and digging his heel into Zayn’s back, gasping hotly into his ear.

A minute or two passes of mere grinding, of Zayn’s forehead resting on Liam’s shoulder before he changes the angle up a bit. There’s a bit more of a rotation now, and he dares to pull out an inch every other lapse. The movement serves mainly to stimulate Liam’s prostate as the thrusting hits it just right and the twisting builds up his orgasm.

Both of their climaxes, truthfully. Pulling out and pushing in is what will get Zayn to shoot in the end, and staying buried in Liam’s hole aids in drawing the pleasure out. There’s really something about the boy’s smooth depths that Zayn can’t get enough of. He once saw a thread comparing the feel of an arsehole to silk, and, yeah.

Zayn is so fucking pleased with their decision to fuck bare. It wasn’t a hard one to make since they both were clean and neither of them have been anywhere but each other’s throats since they got together. And God, _fuck_ , there’s nothing comparable to being the only one that can filthy up Liam’s insides, to know that his love _wants_ that. Wants to be filled up with his seed and allow it to dampen the inside of his cheeks at the most inopportune of times. Smear it all over his face and lick it all up.

They work hard to have such a trusting, loyal relationship. Hell, it’s hard for normal couples, but especially for two gay celebrities that are linked to any woman their PR teams or the media or general public so desires. But, again, they want it and work for it.

And they reap the benefits as well. Flesh on flesh and the closeness it provides. Not to mention the _stimulation_ , fuck.

Liam’s beginning to grow fidgety, needy as he tries rubbing off against Zayn’s stomach, fingers twisting and tugging in Zayn’s hair. Helpless whines bubble past the boy’s undoubtedly pouting lips when he isn’t getting the friction he wants.

“Shh,” Zayn attempts to settle in a steady tone, but the sharp pressure to his scalp is sending tingles down his spine, and he only has so much stamina. “Let me help you, baby. You want to cum?”

The boy doesn’t actually respond, licks what is most likely an affirmative to the underside of Zayn’s jaw as one hand trails down to grip the back of his neck and legs squeeze even tighter.

Zayn encloses Liam’s mouth in a kiss and continues stroking his hip. Liam accepts the grounding so that Zayn can reposition slightly, dig his knees and toes firmer into the mattress and reposition Liam’s weeping cock so that it’s lined up with his navel. 

Thrusting is a lot harder, then. Zayn’s balls anticipate smacking against Liam’s arse, and Liam’s dick loves the up and down slide of Zayn’s midsection.

It doesn’t take a handful of minutes later for Zayn’s sac to tighten up, dick trembling in want of release. Likewise, Liam’s prick hasn’t stopped blubbering out runny seed, so he knows they’re both close to shooting off. It’s really just a waiting game now.

Without conscious effort, Zayn’s body waits for Liam to make the first move. Combined with the relentless pressure on his prostate and friction against his cock, Liam cums messily between their bellies. His knees lock up to ride out the high, and then his legs loosen, uncross from around Zayn’s waist.

It’s insanely hot to see his lover climax, listen to deep moans and feel sticky nut all over him, so Zayn’s orgasm shoots straight down his spine and out his cock almost instantly after Liam comes down, hips pistoning irregularly as if so much pleasure can’t be contained to just spurting seed.

The fall is nearly as satisfying as the peak, and Zayn lets his dick hide inside Liam as he runs his hands over whatever skin is available, mumbles praise and expletives into Liam’s cheek and throat and mouth.

A few moments later Zayn can feel the adrenaline leaving his worn muscles, so he just rests on Liam’s sturdy chest. He’s trying to coax something, _anything_ out of Liam, but the boy just has a pleased smile curling his mouth upward, fingers tangling once more in Zayn’s hair as if it’s a comfort item.

Tilting a bit to get his dick out of Liam, Zayn feels the boy’s release slicking between them. His prick gives a hell of a valiant effort to plump back up at conjured images of spunk stuck in each other’s hair, rubbed into their skin, but sudden exhaustion takes precedence, and Zayn is helpless to wander away from where Liam has already gone.

So he gives in, closes his eyes, and breathes steadily.

Thirty minutes later, when they both rouse from their half-doze, the first thing Liam does is roll them over to squirm a leg between Zayn’s. He pillows his head on Zayn’s bony shoulder so he can run his frigid nose over a vulnerable throat.

“Arsehole,” Zayn roughly declares with little heat, presses his fingers into Liam’s back, which counters the sentiment.

Liam is in no way deterred, huffs, “Wake up,” amusedly and uses his hot tongue to soothe the attack.

Running his own nose along Liam’s hairline, Zayn waits for the boy to lift up so there’s eye contact. Fingertips massage in the meantime. “What’s got you so excited?”

There’s a pinch to Zayn’s side as Liam rolls his eyes in a fond gesture. “You said you’ve got plans for us, yeah?”

“Oh, you remember that?” Zayn can’t help teasing back, tilts his head consideringly. The boy’s notorious for losing a lot of recall while in certain headspaces.

For his part, Liam tames a bit of the blush as it only flowers his cheeks. “ _Yes_ , and it better be good.”

Zayn sports a half-smile, puckers his lips for Liam to take the bait. After a few seconds of mouth-to-mouth, Zayn thumbs over his temple. “You’ve not got anything going on today, have you?”

“Not really,” Liam replies automatically. “But you already know that. I’d like to get some training in while there’s downtime.” He shrugs his shoulders as if he could give it up for something better.

A hum rumbles Zayn’s chest as he trails his gaze down Liam’s defined torso. “Sorry, what was that?” he feigns, “I was staring at your abs.”

Liam rolls his eyes again, knocks his forehead with Zayn’s. “You knob” is a gentle chuckle.

“Mhm,” Zayn concedes, traces the boy’s spine and grabs off another peck. “That all?”

“I’ve got time in the studio tomorrow,” Liam directs a stern gaze, which means _We can’t deepthroat but I’ll probably suck your dick right before going into work anyway_. “Now what is it you thought we’d do?”

“Impatient,” Zayn jokes. But maybe he’s a bit nervous that his plans aren’t all that exciting. “I figure we can grab a bite to eat and then pick up some groceries.”

After a moment a charmed smile pulls Liam’s lips, eyes crinkling. “I am _starving_. And we could do with some milk.”

“Bread, eggs,” Zayn continues. They don’t need either, but it’s easier to play along nonchalantly than let his relief at Liam’s acceptance be known. “A bit of basketball later?”

Liam understands Zayn’s feelings anyway. “That sounds like a nice day, love.” A short kiss.

That leads into a long one. And then a good five minutes of hands venturing innocently and soaking in each other’s warmth. Sides are tickled and nails accidentally catch on too-fragile skin, but that’s okay. More than.

After a bit, because Zayn doesn’t mention it and Liam must be able to sense Zayn’s aversion to the elephant, Liam says, “Just in case, I’ll ring Paddy.” A thumb rubs above Zayn’s collarbone to ease the pain.

Zayn doesn’t want to fight, knows that having some sort of security is the best option. Besides, Paddy gives them a lot of slack on their leash. “Alright.”

Instead of ending the conversation and setting things in motion, Liam stays where he is, bundles down further for a moment and kisses Zayn’s lips sweetly. “I love you.”

A flutter of the heart, cheeks lifting without thought. Brown eyes are soft and oh-so-sincere, and as long as Zayn has that, he thinks he’ll survive anything. “I love you too, Liam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this is enough to get off on?? Honestly, it's kind of more fluffy than smutty. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed anyways.
> 
> I would love helpful critique.
> 
> tumblr: [rogueziam](http://rogueziam.tumblr.com)
> 
> Fic post: [x](http://rogueziam.tumblr.com/post/153669679426/sunrise-high-bodies-low-by-bad1ands-rogueziam)
> 
> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks truly are greatly appreciated!


End file.
